


Супруги

by logastr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logastr/pseuds/logastr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На большой бал ко двору Дейенерис и Джона съехалось очень много гостей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Супруги

И обед, и бал были великолепны. Санса давно не чувствовала себя так хорошо, не танцевала так много и с таким удовольствием! 

Даже то, что в самом начале танцев, когда королева с Джоном вышли на середину зала, чтобы стать первой парой в паване, Санса испытала короткий приступ паники: «меня никто не пригласит, я так и останусь сидеть среди старух и калек», не испортило ей настроения.  
Наоборот, этот привычный страх был таким естественным и родным, и, к тому же, так быстро улетучился, что Санса даже обрадовалась, почувствовав, как заалели щеки. На всякий случай, украдкой она покусала губы, чтобы они покраснели тоже, и посмотрела на танцующих. 

По правде говоря, ни королева, ни Джон (надо приучить себя даже думать о нем «его величество» мельком подумала Санса), не были превосходными танцорами. Джон двигался не слишком ловко, а королева, хотя и обладала природной грацией, ни в какое сравнение не шла даже с Алисанной Бульвер, не говоря уж о ней, Сансе Старк. 

Сансу пригласил сир Гюнтор Хайтауэр, и они встали четвертыми. Музыка подхватила Сансу, ей не нужно было вспоминать очередность поворотов и переходов — словно бы тело помнило это само. Она улыбнулась сиру Гюнтеру, он танцевал хорошо, несмотря на то, что его дублет туго обтягивал живот приличных размеров. 

— Ваша семья вновь собралась вместе после войны, миледи Санса, — сказал он, поддерживая ее за талию.

— Да, то, что осталось от моей семьи, милорд, — ответила Санса. За этот вечер с ней заводили разговор о семье уже в тысячный раз. — В Винтерфелле снова сидит Старк.

— Когда лорд Рикон женится, Старков станет больше, — заметил сир Гюнтор.

Ответить Санса не успела — танец унес ее к другому партнеру. Но вообще-то, под Старком она подразумевала себя. Рикон был еще слишком мал, и не выказывал никакого желания ни управлять землями, ни, тем более, жениться. 

Когда, после разворота, она вернулась к Хайтауэру, она заметила, не без злорадства: 

— Ваша семья тоже воссоединилась после войны, милорд.

Хайтауер побагровел. Его старшая сестра приехала недавно из Лиса, где пережидала войну в гареме какого-то купца, будучи при этом замужем за другим. Об этом судачили на кухнях и в девичьих от Солнечного копья до Белой Гавани, и по всему выходило, что гарем это почти тоже самое, что бордель. 

На самом деле, Санса думала, что мужчина, оставивший свою жену что в гареме, что в борделе, заслуживает большего осуждения, чем несчастная, но осадить сира Гюнтера ей очень хотелось. 

После Хайтауэра её пригласил сир Уолдер Гудбрук, потом сир Гарлан Тирелл и Джонас Баквелл. Потом она потанцевала танец с Джоном, который, надо думать, пригласил ее только для того, чтобы сообщить, что на ночь её определили в одни покои с Тирионом Ланнистером, Мастером над монетой. 

— Вы ведь женаты, ты не забыла? — спросил Джон, пряча улыбку в уголках губ. Этим он напомнил ей отца и этим же разозлил.

— Отведи меня к столу и налей вина! — сказала она Джону и они вышли из круга танцующих.

Пары быстро сомкнулись за ними, Джон налил борского в высокий бокал и подал ей. Санса выпила полбокала залпом, словно воду. 

— Извини, — сказал Джон, — это только потому, что в замке недостаточно места для всех прибывших. Не могли же мы поселить леди Севера в конюшнях.

Санса оторвалась от вина и натянуто улыбнулась ему поверх бокала. 

— Скажи… скажите, ваше величество, вы не ревнуете вашу венценосную супругу? — спросила Санса, указывая подбородком на танцующих.

Королева как раз закружилась в фривольной дорнийской сальтарелле с пожилым рыцарем из своей гвардии. 

Джон посмотрел на жену и пожал плечами. 

— Сир Джорах чтит обеты.

Санса понимающе кивнула, но при этом, не удержавшись, приподняла одну бровь. Этот многозначительный жест, который можно было истолковать как угодно, но на который трудно было возражать, она переняла у Мизинца. Только на Севере его редко удавалось пустить в дело… 

Когда король ее оставил, она влилась в хоровод сартареллы в паре с молодым оруженосцем Брандоном Толкхартом. Он смотрел на нее так восторженно, что она, пожалуй, задирала юбки чуть выше положенного. Потом мальчик отвел ее на балкон и принес винных ягод в высокой вазочке. Санса аккуратно подцепила ложечкой вишню и положила между ярких губ Брандона, который, казалось, едва не упал в обморок от счастья. Потом она отослала его за вином, и быстро съела почти все ягоды, не заботясь об изяществе и перемазав пальцы в сладком сиропе. 

Они протанцевали с Брандоном еще одну павану, и Санса заметила, что уже не так свободно двигается в танце, как в начале бала. И музыка постоянно сбивалась — наверное, музыканты устали.

Потом она, кажется, выпила еще борского…

В темном проходе к ее покоям, Брандон попытался ее поцеловать, но она оттолкнула его и оставила, смущенного и поникшего, захлопнув дверь перед самым его носом. 

Вынув заколки из прически и сбросив туфли, она упала на кровать и только тут вспомнила о том, что ночует сегодня не одна. Ланнистер сидел на противоположной стороне кровати в смешной батистовой пижаме и с книжкой в руках. Санса захихикала. 

— Миледи, — сказал Тирион, откладывая книгу. — Кажется, вы отдохнули на славу.

— Отлично потанцевала, — сказала Санса, почему-то с трудом выговорив последнее слово. — Мне нужно раздеться, где горничные?

— Я отпустил прислугу, миледи, — ответил Тирион.

— Придется мне спать в платье, — сказала Санса и подтянула ноги, сворачиваясь в клубок, и закрывая глаза. В голове играли лютни, звенели литавры и кружились в танце пары. Наверное, утром будет болеть голова, — подумала Санса, кружась вместе с музыкой, — и если не снять корсет, еще и ребра.

— Не думал, что вы способны столько выпить, миледи Санса, — сказал какой-то далекий голос. Ланнистер? Да, это определенно он. Он толкнул Сансу в плечо, укладывая на спину и принялся развязывать шнуровку платья.

— Кто бы говорил… — ответила Санса, открывая глаза. Она вдруг вспомнила, как в их несостоявшуюся брачную ночь, Бес напился так, что свалился спать даже не добравшись до кровати. От этого воспоминания Санса рассмеялась, отчего шнуровка корсета под пальцами Ланнистера стала подаваться лучше.

— Сегодня я трезв, словно септон, — сказал он и положил ладонь ей на грудь.

— Вас предупредили заранее, — догадалась Санса.

Тирион ухмыльнулся.

— Вы вообще все это и подстроили! — воскликнула Санса и дернулась, чтобы встать. Борское золотое не позволило ей, и она снова упала на подушки.

— Мы супруги, — напомнил ей Тирион, и снова запустил руку ей под рубашку.

Сосок предательски затвердел под его рукой. 

«Пропади ты пропадом! — подумала Санса. — Только посмей, и я отрежу тебе твою карличью мужественность и скормлю воронам»

Вслух она ничего подобного не сказала, но видимо кое-что из ее мыслей отразилось на лице. 

— Вы прекрасны, когда сердитесь, миледи, — сказал Тирион, сдвинул в сторону батистовое кружево и поцеловал ложбинку между ее грудей.

Это было приятно. Санса снова закрыла глаза. В конце концов она может представлять на его месте юного Толкхарта или сира Гарлана, или даже Пса Клигана, хотя тот поцеловал ее всего один раз… И совсем не туда, куда сейчас целует Бес! Санса выгнулась и застонала. 

Тирион успешно освободил ее от корсета, время от времени останавливаясь для поцелуев, задрал рубашку и провел языком холодную дорожку по животу до пупка, но в юбках завозился и замешкался. Пришлось Сансе приподняться и самой найти застежку, вытащить крючки, вылезти из юбок и сбросить их на пол. 

Когда она, слегка устав от стольких усилий, со вздохом опустилась на кровать, она встретила такое изумление в глазах Тириона, что на секунду хмель улетел из ее головы.

— Мы супруги, — сказала Санса и попыталась саркастически улыбнуться, хотя это было очень нелегко сделать, одновременно задирая рубашку. 

На этот раз Тирион не стал спорить. 

Он поцеловал ее пупок, потом спустился ниже и, в конце концов, по-хозяйски пристроился между ног. Его борода щекотала Сансе бедра, и она снова принялась глупо хихикать, но замерла, когда Тирион потянул губами волоски на её лобке. 

— Вы пахнете цветами, миледи, — сказал Тирион.

— Не разговаривайте! — рассердилась Санса и шлепнула его по лохматой макушке.

Тирион послушался, он поцеловал ее между ног снова, раздвинул складки языком и проник в самую глубину, отчего дыхание у Сансы начало сбиваться. Он приподнял ее бедра и подсунул под них шелковую подушку. 

— О, о, — вырвалось у Сансы, когда он снова проник в нее языком. Она невольно подалась ему навстречу, и нетерпеливо обхватила его ногами. Будь это сир Гарольд или Пес, — подумала она, это не получилось бы так легко.

Его язык летал, щекотал и гладил. И в конце концов нашел самое главное, от прикосновения к которому у Сансы едва не остановилось сердце. 

— Ну же, — закричала она. — Ну давай же!

Тирион подтянулся повыше и достал из панталон то, что Санса собиралась скормить воронам.

Он вошел в нее, и она подалась бедрами ему навстречу. Нет, он был совсем не карлик там, где надо, но Сансе все равно хотелось еще, и еще. Быстрее и сильнее. 

Она вскрикнула, когда стало совсем невыносимо молчать, выгнулась, и осела на постель в изнеможении. 

Тирион скатился с нее в сторону, и это показалось Сансе ужасно забавным, но почему-то она прикусила губу, подавив смех. 

— Божественно, — сказал он, тяжело дыша. 

Санса подумала, что согласна, улыбнулась, перевернулась на живот, засунула руки под подушку и закрыла глаза. Завтра она подумает о том, почему Тириону пришло в голову все-таки консумировать их брак, как отомстить тем, кто все это подстроил и как, может быть, повторить сегодняшний вечер еще разок… Можно даже без обеда и бала.


End file.
